Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual
The Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA in 1988. Introduction Contents Statement of Federation Grand Alliance Introduction Evolution of the Transwarp Fleet Fleet of Tomorrow This introduction explains the expansion of a transwarp based Starfleet based on the FASA ships and references to the Star Trek Movies era. References Characters David Anastas • Koren Anastas • Kimberly Calabrese • Gabriel Justine Calloway • Ellen Childs • Thrifis Chovich • Zephram Cochrane • crystalline entity • Data • Richard Daystrom • Morgan Dinara • Garth • Gloobsherkpfack • Caroline Victorial Gorden • Vagak Haggarak • Chevlek Hc'arrex • Sheva Hev'lek • Oliver T. Hutchins • Jamesson Ingermann • Kajek epetai-Reshtarc • Amanda Kincaid • James T. Kirk • Kramer • LLyana • Lore • Grankess 'Lorr • David Manchester • Joel Marlowe • Lauri T. Masterson • Kevin McBride • Marsha Mintaine • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Caroline Ravenwood • Asham Razi • Elias Rinn • Tholev Shavahar • Sofolk • Noonian Soong • Petrach Sormassov • Shroom Stonwin • Sondri Sullivan • T'nirea • Delrin Toval • Simon Van Gelder • Simone Van Gelder • Domak Voris • Worf • Tasha Yar • Nathaniel Zar III • Santin • Carstairs Starships and vehicles Federation ships ; (transwarp heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class X transwarp destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII transwarp battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class VII rescue/hospital ship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class IX transwarp scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class IX transwarp frigate) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XV battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class V science research vessel) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XI transwarp light cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;others: • • (cruiser) • ( battle cruiser) • ( class XVI exploration cruiser) • • • • • • (administrative shuttle) • • (cargo shuttle) • (warp shuttle) • • • Klingon ships • • • • • • • • • • • • • Other ships (Romulan) • (Ferengi) • Ferengi battlecruiser • (Romulan) Classifications administrative shuttle • battle cruiser • battleship • cargo shuttle • class V starship • class VII starship • class IX starship • class X starship • class XI starship • class XII starship • class XIII starship • class XV starship • class XVI starship • cruiser • destroyer • exploration cruiser • frigate • heavy cruiser • hospital ship • light cruiser • rescue ship • science research vessel • scout • shuttlecraft • warp shuttle Locations Klinzhai • Nataborv • Spacedock • Starbase 12 Colonies and planetary locations 4457 Delta • France • New Paris • Paris • Stratos • Tantalus Planets and planetoids Andor • Argelius • Axanar • Babel • Bactria III • Borgia V • Cygnus • Delta • Deneva • Earth • Efros • Gault • Gibraltar • Halka • Haven • Igre • Loris VIII • Matacai • Omicron Theta • Prantares • Sol III • Tellar • Terra • Troyus • Valoria • planet Vulcan Stars and star systems Alpha Centauri • Deneb Stellar regions Milky Way Galaxy • Romulan Neutral Zone • Triangle Races and cultures Alpha Centaurian • Antican • Ariolo • Arkenite • Betazoid • Caitian • Deltan • Denebian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Igresh • Izaran • Klingon • Gorn • Orion • Prantarian • Q • Romulan • Selay • Ulthairian • Xelation • Zaranite Awards and decorations Anastas Medal of Achievement • Andorian Battle Star • Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry • Denebian Swan of Merit • Federation Peace Medal • Grankite Order of Honor • Karagite Order of Heroism • Prantares Ribbon • Shuvalis Diamond of Recognition • Starfleet Medal of Honor • Starfleet Medal of Valor Institutions Alpha Centauri Academy of Science and Technology • Cygnian Institute for Advanced Cybernetics • Memory Alpha • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Administration Training Center • Starfleet Communications Systems Training School • Starfleet Engineering and Operations School • Starfleet Enlisted Personnel School • Starfleet Helm Operations School • Starfleet Intelligence School • Starfleet Medical Training Command Center • Starfleet Navigation School • Starfleet Science Center • Starfleet Security Services Training Center • Starfleet Staff College • Starfleet Strategic Studies School • Starfleet Technical College • Starfleet Weapons Training Center Energies and substances diamond • dilithium • emerald • gold • plasma • platinum • sapphire • silver • titanium Ranks and titles administrative officer • admiral • ambassador • assistant executive officer • assistant master specialist • branch admiral • bridge command specialist • cadet • cadet junior class • cadet upper class • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • chief specialist • commandant • commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • commander of Starfleet personnel • commodore • communications officer • councillor • counselor • crewmaster • daemon • emperor • enlisted • education officer • engineer • ensign • ensign junior grade • executive officer • flag officer • fleet captain • helmsman • legation commander • liaison officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • line officer • master warrant officer • midshipman • navigator • noncommissioned officer • officer • petty officer • petty officer first class • phobia • praetor • president of the United Federation of Planets • professor • professor emeritus • provost marshal • rear admiral • recruit • science officer • secretary of the Office of Starfleet • security chief • special assistant to Starfleet Command Operations and Training Division • special liaison officer to the Federation President • specialist • specialist first class • specialist second class • staff officer • Starfleet inspector general • Starfleet surgeon general • starship systems specialist • tactical officer • tactical command officer • thought admiral • warrant officer • warrant officer first class • weapons officer States and organizations Andor Planetary Government • Confederation of Tellar • Deneb IV Planetary Government • Daystrom Data Concepts • Federation Alliance High Council • Federation Grand Alliance • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Medical Council • Federation Office of Academic Training • Federation Science Council • Federation Supreme Court • Free Worlds of Klinzhai • Halkan High Council • Holographics Universal Corporation • Imperial Klingon States • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Defense Force Strategic Planning Staff • Klingon Empire • Lerithan Textiles • Prantares Council of Elders • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Command Operations and Training Division • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Exploration Command • Starfleet Inspector General Office • Starfleet Marines • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Merchant Marine • Starfleet Military Operations • Starfleet Sciences • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Selection Board • Steriopolis Press • Tellarite Planetary Gevernment • United Earth Alliance • United Earth Alliance Parliament • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Planetary Government Treaty and law Articles of Federation • Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics • Declaration of Rights of Artificial Lifeforms • General Order 26 • General Order 27 • General Order 28 • General Order 29 • General Order 30 • General Order 31 • Haven Accord • Prime Directive • Starfleet orders and regulations Technology and weapons collimator phaser • computer • deflector • deflector shield • holodeck • hyperspatial circuit • laser • personal sensor nets • phaser • photon cannon • photon torpedo • plasma torpedo • positronic brain • shields • starship • sword • transwarp drive • tricorder • warp drive Languages and codes Andorian language • French • Galacta • Klingonaase • Mandarin Chinese • Orion language • Portuguese • Romulan language • Spanish • Tellaran • Vulcan language • Zaranite language ;Starfleet security codes : code 30 • code 31 • code 32 • code 33 • code 34 • code 35 • code 36 • code 37 • code 38 • code 39 • code 40 • code 41 • code 42 • code 43 • code 44 • code 45 • code 46 • code 47 • code 48 • code 49 • code 50 Other references Altairian frog • Andor toast • art • artificial intelligence • award • away team • bridge • culture • communications • cranium • credit • cultural exchange team • cybernetics • damage control • decoration • dinosaur • diplomacy • dunsel • economic assistance team • empathy • eye • fashion • Federation culture • Federation history • Federation Special Holographic Research Project Dinara • fencing • first contact • food • Four Years War • French history • galaxy • geology • Great Experiment • helm • history • holography • hologram • Human history • humanoid • insignia • jiu-jitsu • kilogram • kilometer • Klingon culture • Klingon death rite • Klingon history • language • laser optics • lifeform • mathematics • medal • medicine • meter • music • mystery novel • naval construction contract • navigation • physics • Picard Maneuver • pirate • planet • plebe • Prantarian lamb • psychology • rank • rapid integration program • red-shirted • reptile • Reshtarc • ridgehead • science fiction • seclar • security • snowhead • star • star system • starbase • Starfleet insignia • Starfleet ranks • starbase • stardate • Starfleet uniforms • strawbricker • surgery • swimming • tactical operations group • task force group • telepathy • Tellarite white laurel • throephobe • tribble • uniform • weapon • xenobiology • xenopathology • zero-gravity combat • zero-gravity combat • ziffle Timeline ;reference stardate 9105 : The Starfleet Medal of Honor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/4010 : The Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/8802 : The cruiser is launched from Spacedock for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9501 : The Andorian Battle Star is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9603 : The Karagite Order of Heroism is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9604 : The Starfleet Medal of Valor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9704 : The Prantares Ribbon is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9802 : The Grankite Order of Honor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/0001 : The Cochrane Award is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1005 : The Federation Peace Medal is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1201 : The Denebian Swan of Merit is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1705 : The Shuvalis Diamond of Recognition is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/29.16 : Doctor Caroline Ravenwood is awarded the Cochrane Award for work done with hologram technology. ;reference stardate 2/3002.1 : Starfleet's Training Command Regulations undergo their 77th edition, with the addition of away team policies. ;stardate 4/81 : The Haven Accord sponsors numerous Betazoid individuals to receive Starfleet rank and positions as counselors. ;reference stardate 2/5001 : The Anastas Medal of Achievement is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/5501 : An updated Starfleet uniform design was introduced. ;reference stardate 2/7206 : An updated Starfleet uniform design was introduced. ;reference stardate 2/7405.01 : The Federation Supreme Court rules that Commander Chevlek Hc'arrex can be released from his assignment aboard in order to honor a family commitment on Andor, creating a precedent that Starfleet policy should support the needs of officers with families. ;reference stardate 2/7704 : Starfleet's General Order 26 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/8205 : Starfleet's General Order 27 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/8712.17 : Starfleet Merchant Marine Ensign Nathaniel Zar III is awarded the Denebian Swan of Merit for the successful defense of the Denebian-owned cargo aboard during a Ferengi attack. ;reference stardate 2/9004 : Updated Starfleet uniform designs are introduced. ;reference stardate 2/9007 : Starfleet's General Order 28 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9407 : Starfleet's General Order 29 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9501 : Updated Starfleet uniform designs are introduced. ;reference stardate 2/9708 : Starfleet's General Order 30 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9805 : Captain Koren Anastas defeats a Klingon renegade fleet at Natabor. ;reference stardate 2/9905 : Starfleet's General Order 31 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9910 : Captain Koren Anastas leads the capture and occupation of two remaining Orion pirate outposts on Matacai. ;reference stardate 3/0001.15 : Revised Starfleet regulations are established regarding pay, leave, retirement and medical care. ;reference stardate 3/0405.17 : Lieutenant David Manchester of the is awarded the Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry for the successful recovery of Federation citizens from renegade Klingons on Valoria. ;reference stardate 3/0912.27 : Lieutenant Commander Sheva Hev'lek of the is awarded the Andorian Battle Star for the successful defense of the Borgia V against the Ferengi. ;reference stardate 3/2007.08 : Commander Ellen Childs is awarded the Anastas Medal of Achievement for the successful defense of the against the Ferengi. Information External links * Category:RPG books